Dua Sisi Dunia
by Azureila
Summary: Kefanaan, sesuatu yang berdiri di sisi terdalam dari dunia seni milik Deidara. Prinsip itu harus dikonfrontasi oleh perspektif keabadian seni yang dianut oleh Sasori. Tapi, semuanya adalah satu, begitu pun mereka berdua...
1. Pertautan Filosofi

**Dua Sisi Dunia**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Kefanaan, sesuatu yang berdiri di sisi terdalam dari dunia seni milik Deidara. Prinsip itu harus dikonfrontasi oleh perspektif keabadian seni yang dianut oleh Sasori. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun sebenarnya saling mengisi dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak terputus. Tapi, ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat…

**Pairing**: Sasori/Deidara. Dua jiwa seniman yang bersinar dalam spektrum warna mereka masing-masing.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Dan yang terpenting, Sasori dan Deidara tetap saling memiliki, bahkan dalam kematian –dodges rotten tomatoes-. _This fiction is dedicated for my dear senpai_, **GoodBoyTobi** (Rin-chan) _for introducing me to this wonderful pair_! Rin-chan, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kamu yang sedang berjuang buat ujian masuk universitas, ya! Untuk semua pembaca fic ini, jangan ragu memberi komentar, kritik dan saran lewat **review** ya. Saya terima dengan senang hati. XD

_Enjoy_!

* * *

"_Segala sesuatu terus mengalir_."

-_**Heraclitus**_- (Filosof Alam, 540-480 SM dari Ephesus, Asia Kecil)

Dikutip dari _Sophie's World_, halaman 50, oleh **Jostein Gaarder**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Pertautan Filosofi**

**-**

_Kefanaan terus membayangi esensi terdalam jiwa_

_Tertuang di setiap curahan makna kata-kata_

_Mengisi setiap celah hidup dengan nyala sinarnya_

_Keabadian tak pernah datang mengecup pelupuk mata_

_Hanya menguap pergi tanpa merengkuh diriku ke dalamnya_

_Terus diam tanpa suara, terus jauh mengembara…_

_-Deidara no Shi- (Syair Deidara)_

**-**

Menurut orang-orang yang berada di zaman sebelum dirinya terlahir, dunia itu diatur oleh sebuah tangan yang tidak terlihat bernama takdir. Manusia hanya bisa pasrah ketika benang-benang tidak terlihat menggerakkan sekujur tubuh mereka bersama waktu yang terus berputar, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa berkelit, satu mili pun—dari apa yang sudah digariskan oleh tangan Tuhan di dunia.

Karena itu, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Kehidupan, kematian, perjumpaan sampai perpisahan, masing-masing mempunyai maknanya sendiri yang tidak semua bisa terungkap secara gamblang. Apalah arti semua usaha untuk meramal dan memprediksi kehidupan yang tidak pernah berjalan mundur? Hanya melangkahi kemuliaan Tuhan yang sudah menyusun keping-keping mozaik bagi langkah kaki makhluk-Nya.

Dalam rantai kehidupan, bahkan persamaan dan perbedaan pun terikat sempurna. Keduanya saling mengisi, berseberangan namun sama-sama menawarkan kemungkinan yang tidak terbatas. Tidak hanya persamaan yang mengikat dua jiwa yang terpisah, perbedaan pun terbukti dapat menghipnotis setiap elemen dunia—karena tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna tanpa dilengkapi oleh komplemennya. Itulah hukum alam—mereka menyebutnya.

Mungkin, tanpa disadari, hal itu berlaku juga untuk Sasori dan Deidara.

"Sasori no Danna! Ayo, istirahat sebentar, un!" pinta Deidara, melepas topi jeraminya dan menempatkan dirinya untuk berteduh di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di tepi sungai. Senja sudah mulai memancarkan bias keemasannya. Ledakan warna-warni pelangi yang menggantung indah di garis horizon langit menyala terang, berpadu aroma rumput basah yang melegakan sehabis hujan gerimis.

Sasori menghela nafas. Melihat Deidara yang sudah berbaring nyaman berbantalkan rumput. Helaian rambut pirang panjangnya menyentuh permukaan kehijauan itu dengan satu desisan lembut. Napasnya naik turun perlahan, namun damai.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah merasa lelah lagi?" tanya Sasori, sedikit menggerutu. Meskipun begitu, dia ikut duduk di sebelah partnernya, bersandarkan pada batang pohon yang kokoh ditempa usia dan cuaca.

"Tidak, hanya karena ingin saja, un," jawab Deidara sekenanya, matanya menutup. Dedaunan yang mulai menguning mewarnai ketenangan sore itu, selayaknya suasana musim gugur.

"Kita sudah harus kembali ke markas Akatsuki dua hari lagi, Deidara," ucap Sasori. Kedua bola mata merah terangnya menatap langit, membiaskan kerlap-kerlip sinar aneka warna.

"Bisa diusahakan, un. Untuk sekarang, kita di sini saja, un. Pemandangan seperti ini jarang bisa kunikmati, un. Melihat segala sesuatu begitu cepat datang dan pergi selalu membuatku terinspirasi untuk menciptakan seni dalam bentuk yang baru, un," kata Deidara, membuka mata. Bola mata kebiruannya bertemu mata Sasori yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak berubah," balas Sasori, menyerap kata-kata juniornya. "Apa yang luar biasa dari pemandangan musim gugur seperti ini? Semuanya selalu kembali, terus berulang dalam siklus kehidupan. Di tahun-tahun yang berikutnya, musim gugur akan datang, disusul dinginnya musim salju, kemudian musim semi merekah dan musim panas terpancar kembali seiring matahari yang merajai langit."

Deidara tertawa kecil. Kedua matanya bersinar penuh kemenangan. Dia beringsut bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk mengikuti Sasori.

"Nah, itu dia, Sasori no Danna. Pernahkah Danna berpikir tentang singkatnya hidup, un?" Satu tangannya mengacung ke langit. "Memang benar, siklus musim demi musim terus berulang, un. Namun, bukan berarti kita akan selalu ada untuk menyaksikannya, un? Hidup itu singkat dan tidak terduga, persis pancaran warna-warni indah yang meluap dari ledakan yang kuciptakan, un. Bisa saja, besok atau lusa, kita akan kembali ke esensi alam, bergabung dengan semua hal yang telah lebih dulu musnah, un. Tidak ada keabadian, hanya sesuatu yang selalu mengalir, un."

"Lagi-lagi kau dan filosofi senimu," Sasori berkata tidak sabar,"Bagiku, seni tetap sesuatu yang bisa meninggalkan jejaknya, keindahan abadi yang tidak habis digerus waktu. Hidup bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita prediksi, memang benar. Tapi, keindahan yang abadi pasti akan selalu kekal. Sebagaimana ada unsur yang memulai segala sesuatu, pasti manusia menemukan jejak-jejak unsur penciptaan yang paling awal dalam setiap elemen dunia pada setiap makhluk yang tercipta. Memang tidak selalu sama, tapi kita bisa melihat berkas-berkasnya. Itulah keabadian, selalu hadir dalam bermacam cara, walau tidak selalu eksis di dimensi ruang waktu yang sama."

"Aku tahu, Sasori no Danna. Danna selalu berkata begitu padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti, un," Deidara tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Mengingat hal ini begitu dihormati oleh Sasori no Danna, setidaknya aku ingin mengerti, walau sedikit saja, un."

Sasori menoleh. Ekspresinya yang semula datar kini lebih tergurat jelas. "Kau ingin tahu? Padahal biasanya kau selalu menolak keras prinsipku itu."

Deidara mengangguk. "Tidak apa, un. Seni dapat menyatukan perbedaan, un."

Bibir Sasori tanpa dicegah mengguratkan senyum tipis. Pandangan matanya mengunci tatapan Deidara sehingga shinobi berambut pirang panjang itu tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Sebenarnya, semuanya sederhana saja. Untuk merasakan dan meresapi arti keabadian, kau hanya perlu memahami setiap hal tidak hanya lewat indra, tapi juga lewat hati. Kemudian tanpa kau sadari, hatimu akan berbicara jauh lebih terang dari yang pernah kau rasakan. Menyuguhkan jawaban yang paling hakiki di balik semua kepalsuan."

"Sasori no Danna pasti punya alasan dibalik semua perkataan ini, un. Boleh aku tahu hal apa yang mendasari hal itu, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori terdiam beberapa saat. Saat Deidara mengira dia tidak akan mencoba menjawab, kata-katanya perlahan meluncur. "Kenangan di masa lalu… ambisi di masa sekarang… dan ekspetasi untuk masa depan."

"Aku akan mencoba, un," putus Deidara. "Tapi, untuk itu aku perlu memulai segalanya dengan satu hal mendasar, un," Deidara termangu, berpikir-pikir. Mencari satu hal yang bisa membantunya memahami keabadian, menuntunnya menuju satu kesimpulan: apakah keabadian benar-benar hadir dengan nyata di dunia, atau hanya ilusi yang diciptakan manusia semata.

Sasori mendengarkan sambil menikmati belaian lembut angin yang menyusuri setiap lekuk dan pori wajahnya. "Mula-mula, renungkan saja… hal-hal yang paling signifikan di dalam hidupmu. Cobalah untuk mencari tahu setiap elemen yang mendasari eksistensinya di dalam hidup. Kalau waktu bisa membuktikan keberadaanya yang terus melekat, tidak pernah pudar; maka kau sudah menemukan satu dari banyak bentuk keabadian di dunia."

Kata-kata Sasori telah membius Deidara. Sejenak jarum detik waktu seolah berhenti berputar, menahan lajunya. Merelakan serpih-serpih perasaan yang tertimbun di lubuk hati mengambang ke permukaan. Detik berikutnya yang dia tahu, hanya kebenaran yang mengambil alih, mendobrak segala bentuk pengekangan diri yang dirantai kesombongan dan ketidakpedulian.

Tahu-tahu saja, kejujuran telah meneteskan kesejukannya di tengah semburat mentari sore yang hangat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memulainya dari dua hal: seni yang kucintai,"dia berkata penuh kepastian,"dan… Sasori no Danna."

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay! Selesai juga _part_ pertama dari fic ini. Suatu _self-challenge_ yang terbit dari permintaan **GoodBoyTobi**, senpai di yang sangat menggilai pasangan seniman kita di _fandom_ Naruto, Sasori dan Deidara. Walaupun awalnya saya nggak begitu klik dengan _pair_ ini, tapi akhirnya ikut larut dalam _relationship _unik mereka yang nggak bisa didapatkan lagi setelah kematian keduanya di _manga_. Yah, saya akui kalau saya kecewa dengan tewasnya mereka berdua yang begitu cepat. Syair di atas saya tulis khusus untuk mendalami karakter Deidara.

_Filosof alam_ **Heraclitus** yang kata-katanya saya jabarkan di pembukaan fic ini mengacu pada salah satu dari para filosof Yunani kuno yang mula-mula mencoba berfilsafat tentang keberadaan alam. Mereka mulai menyelidiki bahan dasar dan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi di semesta dengan cara menaruh perhatian pada alam dan proses-prosesnya. Itulah sebabnya mereka disebut filosof alam. Mereka mencari hukum-hukum alam yang bekerja di dunia, tanpa harus bersandar pada mitos-mitos yang tidak berdasar, seperti yang dipegang teguh oleh orang-orang Yunani pada umumnya di masa itu.

Hal ini bisa Anda nikmati dengan jelas bila membaca novel filsafat berjudul _Sophie's World_ karangan Jostein Gaarder, yang saat ini saya gunakan sebagai refrensi untuk penulisan filosofi bagi Sasori dan Deidara di fic ini. Semoga penjelasan ini bisa membantu pembaca semua, ya.

Fic ini masih akan berlanjut di _part_ kedua, yang akan saya tulis dari perspektif Sasori, baik tentang keabadian maupun seni. Rencanya sih bakal di-_update_ secepat mungkin, jadi dukungan Anda semua sangat diharapkan. Kalau ada ada yang mengganjal, baik pertanyaan maupun kebingungan, kritik maupun saran, silahkan tulis di **review**. Saya dengan senang hati menjawab, ok?

Ja ne!


	2. Mentari Dalam Salju

**Dua Sisi Dunia**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Kefanaan, sesuatu yang berdiri di sisi terdalam dari dunia seni milik Deidara. Prinsip itu harus dikonfrontasi oleh perspektif keabadian seni yang dianut oleh Sasori. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun sebenarnya saling mengisi dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak terputus. Tapi, ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat…

**Pairing**: Sasori/Deidara. Dua jiwa seniman yang bersinar dalam spektrum warna mereka masing-masing.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Dan yang terpenting, Sasori dan Deidara tetap saling memiliki, bahkan dalam kematian –dodges rotten tomatoes-. _This fiction is dedicated for my dear senpai_, **GoodBoyTobi** (Rin-chan) _for introducing me to this wonderful pair_! Rin-chan, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kamu yang sedang berjuang buat ujian masuk universitas, ya! Apa pun masalah yang menghadang, tetap semangat! –burning mode on-

Terima kasih juga buat semua review yang masuk. Awalnya saya takut banget kalau fic ini nggak bakalan digubris karena tema yang agak berat dan mungkin sedikit asing, tapi ternyata diterima dengan baik. –meluk semua yang udah review- Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar tokoh yang adiktif, tanpa sadar saya udah jatuh cinta sama mereka, haha…

Untuk semua pembaca fic ini, jangan ragu memberi komentar, kritik dan saran lewat **review** ya. Saya terima dengan senang hati. Di chapter ini, aura _fluff_ mulai menonjol, jadi siap-siap ya…XD

_Enjoy_!

* * *

"_Tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat muncul dari ketiadaan. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang ada pun dapat menjadi tiada_."

-_**Parmenides**_- (Filosof Alam, 540-480 SM dari Elea, Italia Selatan)

Dikutip dari _Sophie's World_, halaman 50, oleh **Jostein Gaarder**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Mentari dalam Salju**

**-**

_Enigma keabadian yang belum terengkuh terus menyala_

_Tersirat bayangnya dalam kedua matamu, berpijar tanpa jeda_

_Menghanyutkan napas, menarikku menyelami pesonanya_

_Bisakah waktu terus menggenggam keping-keping hati?_

_Karena kini detik-detik kehidupan mulai beranjak pergi_

_Membawa jiwa ini jauh dari kekekalan waktu yang menanti…_

-Sasori no Shi- (Syair Sasori)-

**-**

Musim dingin telah menyihir makhluk-makhluk alam untuk tunduk padanya. Waktu terasa beku, membiarkan malam terus dilalui dengan keheningan yang menguasai. Butir-butir salju putih tanpa noda perlahan jatuh ke bumi, menggantikan kerasnya tanah tempat berpijak dengan material dingin yang menghunjam sampai ke jemari kaki. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan selain berlindung di tempat yang menawarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan, sambil merenung tentang berbagai hal, menunggu pancaran sinar matahari merembes melalui tebalnya awan kelabu yang menggumpal di langit.

Derak api yang menjilat-jilat kayu bakar terdengar seperti retihan ranting-ranting pepohonan yang dihembus angin musim dingin. Bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur di kamar mereka, Sasori sibuk berkutat dengan boneka-bonekanya, hampir tidak terdengar apa pun di telinganya selain denting-denting peralatan yang digunakan oleh jenius berambut merah itu.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Dengan tubuh lunglai, Deidara menutup pintu. Kedua tangannya bersedekap menahan dingin. Dengan satu hempasan, dia rebah di tempat tidur. Gigi bergemeletuk, campuran menahan dingin dan rasa sakit yang makin merajalela.

Sasori menoleh, mendapati partnernya terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan lesu. Sinar vitalitas yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya kini lenyap, disapu habis oleh ekspresi pedih. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, sekalipun berlapis-lapis selimut telah menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya. Keringat dingin merayap turun, mengikuti alur-alur pahatan di pelipisnya. Bahkan rambut yang biasanya diikat itu kini terurai, bagai serakan benang-benang emas yang melapisi seprai linen putih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori, datar seperti biasanya. Dibaliknya tersembunyi kecemasan yang tidak tampak, melihat kondisi partnernya nyaris tanpa perbaikan sejak berjam-jam lalu. Terkadang mereka memang beradu pendapat, tidak jarang diakhiri oleh duel kecil-kecilan, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Deidara adalah partnernya.

Dengan siapa lagi dia terbiasa untuk bekerja sama selain dengannya? Kehilangan kekuatan Deidara, walau dia enggan mengakui, sama saja dengan kehilangan satu penopang. Timpang, lumpuh, invalid. Tidak seimbang, itu sudah pasti. Keterikatan karena kepentingan yang sama dengan seseorang, mau tidak mau, pasti menyisakan rasa ketergantungan dan saling butuh, baik diutarakan secara langsung maupun tidak.

Suara Deidara yang selalu lantang kini hanya mampu bergetar lemah. "Masih terasa parah, un. Obat dari Konan nyaris tidak memberi efek sama sekali, un. Menurutnya harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai sakitnya benar-benar hilang, un. Dasar ninja pemburu sialan, un," rutuk Deidara tentang misi terakhir mereka.

Saat keduanya sedang melintasi Iwagakure, terjadi serangan yang tidak terduga. Sekelompok ninja pemburu yang bertugas melenyapkan ninja pembelot seperti Deidara berhasil membuat pertahanan shinobi itu runtuh, menyerbunya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi jarum beracun.

Sialnya, Deidara tidak berhasil mengelak pada detik terakhir, sehingga punggung tangannya tertusuk cukup dalam. Untungnya pertahanan ninjutsu yang dilakukan Sasori lewat boneka-bonekanya berhasil menyelamatkan keadaan, sehingga mereka bisa kabur pada detik-detik terakhir. Namun, racun sudah terlanjur menjalar lewat pembuluh darah.

Sasori menyingkirkan peralatan yang sejak tadi digunakannya. Tubuhnya menegak dengan sentakan ringan saat dia berdiri. Berjalan menuju konter penyimpanan peralatan di sudut kamar, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol ramping cairan berwarna merah marun dan handuk kecil. Dia meletakkan barang-barang itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, lalu pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat yang mengepul.

Sasori duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Maksud tatapannya tidak bisa terbaca oleh Deidara.

Deidara menatapnya heran. Lebih heran lagi saat Sasori berkata,"Duduk."

Dia mengerjap lemah, tidak percaya. Sekali, dua kali.

Rasa hangat merasuk masuk menembus pori-pori terkecil kulitnya saat jemari Sasori yang ramping menariknya agar bangkit. Rasa itu berlalu secepat datangnya ketika Sasori melepaskan pegangannya.

"Sasori no Danna? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, un?"

Sasori sibuk menekuri lengan Deidara. Dia menyibak lengan jubah musim dingin yang dipakainya, menyeka darah yang mengalir turun dengan handuk bersih. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak mengamati reaksi racun yang sudah bekerja. Dia menghela napas, berat,"Pantas saja."

"Apa lukanya bertambah dalam, Sasori no Danna?" tanya Deidara sambil mengernyit.

"Tidak, tapi efek obat yang diberikan Konan nampaknya ditolak oleh reaksi racun yang bercampur di darahmu, sehingga gumpalannya tertahan dan tidak mau melebur. Karena itulah, rasa nyerinya semakin bertambah."

Kepanikan Deidara bertambah. "Tidak mungkin, un…Sasori no Danna, jangan bilang kalau—,"

Sasori mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan tidak bergerak. "Jangan panik. Sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk mensterilkan racunnya," balas Sasori. "Aku ahli membuat racun, dan juga penangkalnya, kalau kau mau tahu. Racun sejenis ini bukan masalah bagiku."

Deidara cuma bisa pasrah saat Sasori dengan cekatan melakukan ninjutsu medis pada tangan kanannya. Bisu dan termangu, dia menyaksikan bagaimana Sasori menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi mendera. Rasa dingin perlahan hilang seiring mengalirnya chakra yang difokuskan oleh Sasori. Sebagian gumpalan racun akhirnya berhasil disedot ke luar dan diambangkan di atas permukaan air hangat.

Namun, Sasori belum selesai. Dia mengamati daerah di sekitar pembuluh nadi, kemudian area punggung tangan Deidara yang tersayat dalam. Selama beberapa menit, jari-jari Sasori menekan-nekan sektor yang terluka, memaksa agar darah yang masih mengandung racun agar keluar. Deidara meringis menahan sakit. Agar tidak meledak dan mengaduh keras-keras, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Sa—Sasori no Danna…berapa lama lagi, un?" Deidara mendecit.

Sasori menjawab tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi sedetik pun,"Sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah sedikit, Deidara," balasnya dengan suara rendah.

Sasori meraih tangan kanan Deidara, dan dengan perlahan menekan kedua belah bibirnya tepat di luka yang dideritanya, sebagai cara terakhir untuk menyedot darah beracun yang masih tersisa. Beberapa kali dia melakukan itu, memastikan tidak ada efek samping yang kelak bisa menganggu kinerja jutsu Deidara.

Kedua mata Deidara melebar tidak percaya saat itu. Sasori yang dia kenal selama ini tidak pernah repot-repot mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Namun, hal yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah betapa Sasori mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang _halus_, nyaris tanpa cela.

Sensasi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan lewat kata menguasai Deidara, menenggelamkannya hingga tidak terdengar apa pun di telinga selain desah napas mereka berdua dan deru salju yang terus luruh dari langit. Semua realita yang mengelilingi buyar dihantam serbuan kesejukan yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian membuncah menjadi aliran deras yang tidak menyisakan ruang bagi akal sehat untuk bekerja. Hanya nurani yang berani untuk bersuara lantang, meneriakkan keinginan lebih dalam lagi untuk disimak.

Getaran menenangkan suara Sasori sekejap menyadarkannya dari trans. "Sekarang, minum segera penangkal racun yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu," katanya tegas. Melihat tatapan Deidara yang melayang kosong walau kedua bola matanya tertuju padanya, Sasori mengulangi,"Deidara."

"Un? A—iya, segera kuminum, un," Deidara menjawab terbata. Dia menghabiskan cairan berwarna merah marun itu dalam sekali teguk, kemudian berbaring. Napasnya yang semula menderu kembali stabil. Tergolek, dia memperhatikan Sasori yang segera membereskan peralatannya dan kembali ke kesibukannya semula. Kembali bersandar di kaki tempat tidur dan merakit rancangan boneka terbarunya.

Saat keheningan kembali mengambang, Sasori mengira Deidara sudah tertidur pulas. Dia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa lelah di tepi tempat tidur. Terpejam sejenak kedua mata yang sejak tadi bekerja, merilekskan syaraf.

"Sasori no Danna?" panggil Deidara.

Sasori menoleh menuju asal suara. Wajah Deidara sudah lebih berwarna, jejak-jejak ekspresi hidup yang tadi pergi kini hadir kembali. "Bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik, un," aku Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk. "Untuk lain kali, jangan ceroboh."

Mungkin, karena terlalu lelah untuk berbantah-bantahan, atau karena dipengaruhi suasana, Deidara hanya merespon dengan menutup matanya, dan sebelum dia benar-benar mengembara di mimpi malam itu, bibirnya kembali memanggil,"Sasori no Danna…"

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna saling bertemu.

Sasori diam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Yang membuatnya terbius adalah ekspresi Deidara yang begitu jujur, tanpa topeng angkuh pembenteng diri yang biasa dipasang untuk mengelabui orang-orang yang tidak cukup mengenalnya secara dalam. Saat itu, Sasori seperti melihat sisi lain Deidara, yang mungkin hanya ada dalam tahun-tahun awal kehidupannya, ketika dia belum mengenal kepedihan perang dan pertarungan, serta belum terobsesi oleh variasi ledakan yang dengan bangga disebutnya seni.

"Ya?" jawab Sasori pendek.

Sejenak, partnernya tampak ragu-ragu berkata, tapi keraguan itu terhapus oleh senyum samar; terpahat di tatahan wajahnya yang memikat. "Terima kasih, un…"

Dengan satu tiupan, malam membuainya ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan Sasori di alam kesadarannya.

Perasaan lega seketika memenuhi rongga dada Sasori, yang dulu dianggapnya terlalu sempit untuk menampung perasaan manusiawi tidak berharga seperti itu. Namun Deidara berhasil meruntuhkannya dengan satu ucapan terima kasih. Entah sudah berapa lama kehangatan kata-kata penuh syukur seperti itu ditujukan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Rasanya seperti dipisahkan rentang waktu yang lama dan kosong, tapi mendadak diisi oleh perasaan yang sanggup menghalau kerisauan hati setiap manusia.

Salju yang bertiup di luar memang belum mencair sebelum kehangatan matahari musim semi mengecup pucuk-pucuk tertinggi pepohonan yang tumbuh kokoh dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran; berlomba-lomba memamerkan makhotanya yang terindah. Musim semi yang penuh harapan memang belum menghampiri rumput-rumput hijau dan membangunkan kicauan burung-burung yang bernyanyi membelah udara.

Meskipun begitu, Sasori merasakan musim dingin beku yang dulu merantai nuraninya mulai mencair. Mulai rindu mengecap lebih banyak percikan keramahan musim semi.

Mungkin karena di kehangatan mentari telah hadir di tengah kukungan musim dingin, melumerkan segala yang membeku hingga cair dan mengalir. Salah satu jenis keindahan abadi yang sejak dulu terus berulang sepanjang siklus alam masih berputar. Bukannya tidak pernah ada, hanya menunggu waktu untuk menunjukkan pesonanya yang menghanyutkan.

Sasori kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Deidara yang kini terlelap. Jemarinya yang indah dan tangguh perlahan menyibak helaian rambut pirang Deidara yang terjuntai dengan lembut hingga membingkai wajah tidurnya dengan sempurna.

_Kembalilah seperti biasa_, harapnya dalam hati.

Sasori kembali meneruskan rutinitasnya, ditemani derak nyala api yang menjilat kayu bakar di perapian hingga pagi merekah di ufuk timur.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yaaay! Akhirnya, chapter 2 selesai juga, setelah diproses selama 2 hari –nyengir lebar- Gomen ya kalau uploadnya lama. Senang deh dengan tanggapan positif sejauh ini. _Setting_ chapter 2 memang di musim dingin, setelah sebelumnya di musim gugur. Saya suka konsep 4 musim yang memiliki daya tarik masing-masing. Deidara banyak menderita di chapter ini, sedangkan Sasori adalah orang menyembuhkannya secara total. Konan rada nggak guna, ya…-disambit Konan-

**Deidara adalah mentari dalam salju yang mencairkan kebekuan hati Sasori**…_Yup, that's the message I'm trying to get across._

Memang benar Deidara ditolong oleh Sasori, tapi secara nggak langsung, Deidara juga menolong sisi manusiawi Sasori untuk bangkit. Entah kenapa kecenderungan saya untuk nulis _fluff_ malah kambuh dan jadilah _scene_ yang sangat _tender_ dari mereka berdua. Mungkin karena _backsound_ selama penulisan fic ini adalah **Michishirube** (OST DNAngel), dinyanyikan oleh Miyamoto Shunichi dengan aura yang sangat romantis –pingsan-. Mungkin ada yang bilang ini OOC, tapi, itu kepuasan tersendiri bagi saya, hoho…

Mau curhat dikit, nih. Karena ujian kenaikan kelas, saya jadi agak menahan diri untuk nulis. Sampai-sampai **Nakama **chapter 4 harus menunggu. Belum lagi **The Photograph**, fic Tenipuri yang udah hampir sebulan nggak di-_update_. Mau nggak mau, saya harus fokus dulu, nih. Anyway, ada yang penasaran dengan boneka-boneka yang dibuat Sasori di chapter ini? Siap-siap aja, karena ada hubungannya dengan chapter 3 dan chapter 4, chapter terakhir.

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. Atau kalo mau ngobrol bareng, silahkan mampir ke _thread_ SheilaLuv di situs .nr bagian **Certified Authors Only**. Ok?

Ja ne!


	3. Satu Hari untuk Dua Hati

**Dua Sisi Dunia**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Kefanaan, sesuatu yang berdiri di sisi terdalam dari dunia seni milik Deidara. Prinsip itu harus dikonfrontasi oleh perspektif keabadian seni yang dianut oleh Sasori. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun sebenarnya saling mengisi dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak terputus. Tapi, ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat…

**Pairing**: Sasori/Deidara. Dua jiwa seniman yang bersinar dalam spektrum warna mereka masing-masing.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak.

Dan yang terpenting, Sasori dan Deidara tetap saling memiliki, bahkan dalam kematian –dodges rotten tomatoes-. _This fiction is dedicated for my dear senpai_, **GoodBoyTobi** (Rin-chan) _for introducing me to this wonderful pair_! Rin-chan, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kamu yang sedang berjuang buat ujian masuk universitas, ya! Apa pun masalah yang menghadang, tetap semangat! –burning mode on-

Untuk semua pembaca fic ini, jangan ragu memberi komentar, kritik dan saran lewat **review** ya. Saya terima dengan senang hati. Akhirnya, Deidara mulai membuka mata Sasori tentang hal-hal yang ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, silakan dinikmati pelan-pelan dengan pikiran terbuka.

_Enjoy_!

* * *

"_Karena telah kelelahan dalam perjuangan abadi untuk menemukan jalan menembus materi kasar, kami memilih jalan lain dan berusaha untuk merengkuh yang tak terbatas. Kami masuk ke dalam diri sendiri dan menciptakan suatu dunia baru_…"

-_**Henrik Steffens**_- (Naturalis Norwegia, penguliah Gerakan Romantisisme Jerman di Copenhagen tahun 1801)

Dikutip dari _Sophie's World_, halaman 381, oleh **Jostein Gaarder**)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Satu Hari untuk Dua Hati**

**-**

_Tidak ingin lagi diri ini beranjak pergi_

_Dari semua kebenaran yang hakiki_

_Meniupkan kembali ruh ke hati yang pernah mati_

_Di matamu tak pernah padam malam menyala_

_Dalam tuturmu bertakhta pesona abadi cakrawala_

_Melalui dirimu, kumiliki keindahan seisi dunia…_

-Sasori to Deidara no Shi- (Syair Sasori dan Deidara)-

-

Sinar mata Sasori melembut seiring mencairnya tetesan salju pertama yang membasahi pori-pori tanah, melumerkan segala kebekuan yang membelenggu nafas di musim dingin.

Derai air sungai yang mengalir bergemericik, kicau burung _uguisubari_ yang bertengger di pucuk-pucuk tertinggi deretan pohon pinus, angin semilir sejuk yang mengusir segala penat, harum bunga yang menyelimuti padang-padang luas tak bertepi sejauh mata memandang, dan belaian sinar matahari yang hangat saat menyentuh kulit—musim semi yang sempurna. Menghapus habis segala kesuraman musim dingin dan menggantinya dengan suatu masa tanpa noda—seolah-olah Jiwa Dunia kembali membuka lembar-lembar awal kehidupan yang masih putih polos.

Kedua bola mata Deidara bersinar makin indah di musim semi. Pijar yang sempat hilang karena luka yang dideritanya di musim dingin kini sudah kembali menyala-nyala seiring kesembuhannya, dan kini Deidara sudah kembali seperti biasa. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan antusias untuk menghirup udara pertama yang semerbak dengan keceriaan musim semi, shinobi muda itu bersikeras mengajak Sasori untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan, sekaligus _sparing_.

Markas Akatsuki terletak di sebuah daerah yang terisolir oleh benteng pegunungan yang menjulang dan barisan hutan pinus, sesuai sekali untuk tempat persembunyian sekaligus arena bertarung, tidak mencolok. Deidara ingin memanfaatkan potensi itu.

"Ayolah, Sasori no Danna, un," kata Deidara bersemangat, bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan nyaris melompat karena luapan energi yang terpendam,"Badanku sudah pegal karena tidur terus 3 hari ini, un. Aku butuh bergerak, un!"

Sasori tetap memunggunginya, larut dalam kesibukan.

"Lakukan saja sendiri," balas Sasori acuh. Bunyi _tik tik_ terdengar pelan sementara dia merakit rancangan boneka-bonekanya. Hanya bunyi itu yang menjadi simfoni di sela-sela percakapan mereka saat ini. "Banyak yang harus dilakukan. Sudah cukup kusediakan waktu selama ini untuk mendengar detuman ledakan yang kau sebut seni," sambung Sasori lagi, tanpa menoleh menatap partnernya.

Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, jelas kesal. Sampai sebuah ide terlintas.

Kerutan di bibir Deidara segera berubah menjadi senyum nakal. Dia mengenakan jubah latihannya dan berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Sasori yang berhadapan persis dengan jendela besar di kamar tidur mereka. Deidara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga selevel dengan wajah stoik Sasori. "Apa Sasori no Danna termasuk tipe orang yang menyebut diri sendiri sebagai _pelaku seni dinamis, _un?"

Sasori mengerutkan dahi,"Katakan saja apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya," ucapnya.

_Begitu sembuh, sikapnya kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar tidak terduga._

Deidara merendahkan suaranya, sehingga kedengaran nyaris berbisik di telinga Sasori,"Jika memang Sasori no Danna termasuk golongan itu, Danna tidak akan membiarkan apa pun merantai Danna di tempat yang tidak menginspirasi, un," beber Deidara bangga. "Karena begitu terbuai oleh satu tempat dan kehilangan naluri untuk menyelami pesona dunia yang lain, seni yang tercipta bisa bersifat _statis_. _Dan statis bukan ciri seorang pelaku seni_, un."

Jelas sekali, taktik Deidara berhasil mengikis habis kesabaran Sasori yang sudah menipis.

Pernah seorang tetua shinobi Iwagakure mengatakan,"_Jika kau ingin mengobarkan api, kau hanya perlu tahu dimana menyalakan sumbu yang benar_." Pepatah yang dulu hanya sempat dianggap angin lalu oleh Deidara ketika dia masih kanak-kanak kini terbukti kebenarannya.

Dan Deidara sendiri sudah menyulut 'sumbu' yang paling penting, yaitu perspektif seni yang dianut Sasori. Sasori sendirilah 'api' yang siap menghamburkan nyala dan panas menggelegak.

Dia menggeram dengan suara rendah namun berbahaya,"Apa kau menyindir kalau diriku dan seni yang kuciptakan selalu bersifat _statis_, hmm?"

Sebelah alis Deidara terangkat, pertanda kemenangan. Senyumnya terkulum. "Kalau memang Sasori no Danna mengatakan begitu, un."

Belum sampai beberapa detik, kericuhan sudah terjadi. Sasori segera menggerakkan boneka-bonekanya melalui cakra tipis yang menjulur dari ujung jari-jarinya, menyerang Deidara secara tiba-tiba. Sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan akan adanya serangan, Deidara menghindar dengan gesit, tepat sebelum beberapa bilah kunai yang dibalut oleh bom kertas mengiris rambut pirangnya yang berharga. Dia berputar dan kabur lewat jendela yang terbuka, jubahnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin.

"Dasar sialan," rutuk Sasori geram, dan bergegas mengejar, ikut melompat turun melalui ambang jendela.

Untuk membuat partnernya terhadang, dengan cekatan tangan Deidara mulai membentuk serangkaian tanah liat peledak yang diterbangkannya ke arah Sasori.

"Katsu," kata Deidara penuh keyakinan.

**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Sasori menangkis beberapa di antaranya nyaris dengan satu kedipan mata, walaupun begitu, ledakan yang ditimbulkan cukup keras untuk mengguncang tumpukan salju terakhir yang belum jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi debum.

**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Di markas, Kakuzu terlompat dari tidur nyenyaknya, lolongannya bergaung sepanjang lorong.

Hidan melempar pandang kesal, sekali lagi, ritual pemujaan Jashin-sama harus diinterupsi oleh ketololan sikap orang lain yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu pagi-pagi begini?" omel Konan kesal di ruang sidang. "Tampaknya hanya sakit parah yang bisa menahan Deidara."

Pein menggelengkan kepala, suaranya bernada tajam,"Kita selalu tahu apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan. Bukankah itu kegiatan habitual yang wajar?"

Zetsu diam mengiyakan.

Itachi mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat, duduk di sebelah Kisame yang sedang mengevaluasi performa Samehada. "Hukum alam," ucap Itachi, suaranya bergetar menenangkan,"Selalu berulang dalam lingkaran waktu, dan mewujudkan eksistensinya dalam bermacam cara."

"Analogi yang rumit, Itachi-san," kata Kisame dengan tatapan kagum bercampur hormat,"Tapi sesuai, sangat sesuai."

"Ya," jawab Itachi pendek, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar untuk menatap duel yang sedang berlangsung. "Dua elemen yang tidak terpisahkan, dua sisi dunia yang saling melengkapi."

* * *

Terkapar, dengan nafas menderu, berbantalkan rumput hijau segar sebagai landasan punggung, kedua matanya beradu dengan sepasang bola mata lain yang menyala-nyala, bahkan saat rambut kemerahan yang indah membingkai raut wajahnya yang sempurna. Benang-benang emas halus yang merupakan perwujudan dari helai-helai rambut pirang yang berserakan tidak membuat Deidara kehilangan magnetisme.

"Heh, kelihatannya kali ini aku yang menang," ucap Sasori puas, berhasil menyudutkan Deidara. Dia berlutut, sebilah kunai tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kedua lututnya jatuh hingga bergesekan dengan rerumputan, mengapit tubuh Deidara yang terbaring kalah.

"Ya, kali ini, Sasori no Danna, un. Kali berikutnya, siapa tahu, un?"

Bahkan dalam kekalahan, egonya belum padam. Sama sekali. Deidara berucap lantang meskipun kunai Sasori nyaris mengiris lehernya.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau tidak akan pernah menang dengan mudah dariku, Deidara," balas Sasori. Seringai kemenangan semakin merekah dari sudut-sudut bibir tipisnya.

Mendengar itu, Deidara terkekeh. "Ternyata…Sasori no Danna benar-benar orang yang tidak mudah ditundukkan, un." Ditatapnya mata Sasori lurus-lurus dan berkata,"Aku cuma bercanda, un. Tapi, nampaknya seluruh pertahanan Sasori no Danna runtuh di saat itu juga, sewaktu aku tidak mengakui sudut pandangmu dalam seni, un."

Sekarang, giliran Sasori yang merasa begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena begitu gampangnya terpancing oleh sesuatu yang sepele dan membiarkan emosi yang mengambil alih. Dia melepaskan kunainya yang berdenting jatuh, dan melepaskan Deidara. Membungkam ribuan kata yang ingin terucap, dan memilih duduk beralaskan rumput. Keheningan kali ini menjadi instrumen yang menyatukan nafas mereka.

Deidara bangkit dan duduk, meluruskan dua kakinya sementara kedua lengannya menopang sisi kanan-kiri tubuh. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mengamat-ngamati Sasori, namun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau selalu—," kata-kata Sasori semakin melemah hingga nyaris menyatu dengan angin yang bertiup,"Mengikutiku?"

Ekspresi Deidara campur aduk, bingung bagaimana merespon. "Aku—kenapa Danna harus bertanya begitu, un?"

"Karena aku berhak tahu. Selama ini—kadang aku berpikir—"

"Tentang aku, un? Hmm…pengaruh keadaan, kurasa. Kita partner, dan kupikir itu tidak menjadi masalah, un…"

"Biar begitu, kau pasti punya waktu yang ingin kau lewatkan sendiri,"Sasori menjelaskan,"dimana hanya ada kau dan hal yang kau tekuni."

"Memang, tapi tidak bisa selamanya begitu, un. Lagipula—wajar saja kalau aku sedikit-sedikit ingin mengenal orang yang menjadi partnerku, un. Tentunya Sasori no Danna juga berpendapat sama, un?"

Sasori menatapnya. "Mengenalku? Kau sudah melakukannya."

"Yah, yang kumaksud adalah mengenal bagaimana Sasori no Danna yang sebenarnya, bukan cuma mengenal sosok Danna yang _selalu tersembunyi_ di balik Hiruko saja, un," kata Deidara. "Kuakui pandangan kita berbeda, tapi bukankah kita sama-sama mengagungkan seni, un? Di balik semua itu, senilah titik temunya, un. Aku banyak belajar saat berdiskusi dengan Danna, un."

Sasori kehilangan kata-kata.

Satu gumpalan menyesakkan mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sudah lama dia merasa sangat rapuh, dan mulai menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan dunia luar. Kenapa Deidara berhasil membidik dengan tepat poros tengah yang menjadi alasan pembenarannya selama ini?

Baginya, dunia fana hanya mengalirkan duka yang tidak kunjung putus semenjak kematian orangtuanya. Seni menjadi pelarian, tapi tidak benar-benar menjadi tempat berlindung. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa membiarkan dirinya benar-benar larut dalam keindahan dunia, benar-benar mengapresiasi bentuk-bentuk keindahan di alam bebas. Sementara Deidara menenggelamkan diri sendiri menuju pusat samudra seni yang dalam, Sasori cukup puas dengan melihat pantulan bayangannya sebelum setiap pori tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan sejuknya lautan keindahan yang dicari nuraninya selama ini.

Betapa sejujurnya dia merasa pengecut. Pengecut dan gagal. Kemudian dia teringat kata-kata terakhir mendiang ibunya sebelum perang ganas dunia ninja merenggutnya pergi dari dunia fana.

"_Apa pun yang terjadi setelah perang berakhir, bagaimanapun nasibmu nanti, jangan pernah kehilangan hatimu, Nak. Jangan pernah menutup pintu hatimu dari dunia luar." Wanita itu merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sasori dalam lindungannya, jemarinya yang lentik mengusap rambut putra semata wayangnya._

"_Kenapa, Bu?" tanya Sasori kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya mulai lelah dan mengantuk malam itu._

_Suara lembut ibunya menghanturkan kata-kata bijak,"Sebab, jika pintu tidak membuka, sekeras apapun memaksa, cahaya tidak akan masuk dan menyala…"_

Sasori akhirnya membuka suara, meski tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kalah oleh keberanian Deidara. Dengan suara serak dia bertanya,"Hanya karena itu?"

"Salahkah, un?" balas Deidara langsung. "Aku mendapat kesan kalau seni yang Sasori no Danna agungkan menyimpan sesuatu yang lain—walau aku tidak bisa menebak apa itu, un…"

Menghela nafas, Sasori menjawab,"Setiap penciptaan mempunyai alasan, termasuk seni. Seni yang kupunya…menyimpan setiap momen-momen berharga yang sudah berlalu, mengabadikannya hingga tidak habis digerus waktu."

"Misalnya?"

"Figur seseorang yang berharga di masa lalu—yang kenangan akannya terus kubawa ke masa depan…"

Deidara mengangguk paham, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Begitu, un."

Sasori berdehem. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku mengatakan hal ini hanya karena rasa penasaranmu yang terus mendesak."

Meskipun samar, raut wajah Deidara berhias binar-binar kegembiraan. "Sudah kuduga, aku banyak belajar saat bersama Danna, un."

Perbedaan yang prinsip tidak menyurutkan kekaguman Deidara akan beribu cakrawala dunia milik Sasori yang mulai diketahuinya hari ini.

Seolah seperti manuver yang menyerang balik, Sasori kini berkata,"Sebagai pertukaran setara atas hal ini, kau bisa memberitahuku _apa_ persisnya hal yang mendasari fanatisme terhadap ledakan yang kau sebut seni, sekarang juga ."

Memandang Sasori tidak percaya, Deidara memulai penjelasannya dengan antusias. Dua shinobi yang berasal dari dua sisi dunia yang berlainan itu kini disatukan oleh Jiwa Dunia yang tersenyum pada mereka, dengan setia terus menuntun jiwa-jiwa yang terpisah menemukan keping-keping kebenaran yang dirindukan.

Pada hari itu, kisah mereka berdua dimulai dalam lembaran baru. Mengisi halaman-halaman putih yang dulu kosong, datar tanpa warna, menjadi semburat spektrum pelangi yang mewarnai beribu-ribu cakrawala keindahan yang membentang.

Ya, ini kisah mereka berdua.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yaaaay! Selesai juga…proses penulisannya kurang dari seminggu, dan saya senang ini bisa selesai ditengah-tengah musim ujian yang nyaris memenjarakan kreatifitas, hoho. Padahal pas saya selesai nulis, masih harus belajar buat ujian Matematika dan Bahasa Jepang besok, tapi saya nyantai aja, tuh. –dilempar sandal- Huoo! Ujian nggak akan menyurutkan semangat saya untuk berkarya! Hidup fanfic Indonesia! –nyengir-

Gimana interaksi SasoDei di chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan? Atau kurang? Oh ya, entah kenapa saya senang kalau semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul, jadi mereka semua nampil, deh. Itachi-sama! Kau benar-benar memahami SasoDei di sini! –meluk Itachi-

Oke, saya mulai sedikit pelajaran filsafat seperti biasa:

Ungkapan **Jiwa Dunia **yang saya gunakan di fic ini mengacu pada filosofi **Romantisisme** yang mulai berkembang di Eropa pada awal abad ke 19. Jiwa Dunia, atau **Ruh Dunia** adalah pemahaman kaum **Romantik** bahwa segala sesuatu itu satu adanya. Filosof Romantik yang terkemuka, **Schelling**, yang hidup dari tahun 1775 hingga 1854 menjelaskan: baik jiwa manusia maupun realitas fisik (alam) adalah ungkapan dari satu yang Mutlak, atau ruh dunia. Schelling berkata,"_Alam adalah ruh yang dapat dilihat, ruh adalah alam yang tidak dapat dilihat, sebab seseorang merasakan suatu 'ruh pembangun' di mana-mana di alam ini_."

**Romantisisme **sendiri adalah paham yang sangat mengagungkan filsafat, telaah alam, dan puisi, maupun berbagai bidang seni. Dongeng adalah sastra ideal kaum Romantik. Kaum Romantik sangat mengagungkan posisi seniman, karena mereka menelaah hal-hal ke dalam diri sendiri untuk menciptakan seni. Meskipun seni yang dipakai Deidara dan Sasori bukan seni penulisan, tapi yang menarik adalah persamaan mendasar: **bagi pelaku seni, karya ciptanya adalah alam raya yang menyatu dengan dirinya**. Itulah sebabnya Kaum Romantik bermotto,"Semua adalah Satu", atau,"Satu di dalam Semua."

Salah seorang tokoh lainnya, **Novalis**, berkata kalau,"_Manusia menyimpan seluruh alam raya itu di dalam dirinya sendiri dan dapat paling dekat menyentuh misteri itu dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri_."

Jelas, bagi Deidara dan Sasori, seni yang mereka anut adalah alam raya mereka. Deidara juga menyarankan pada Sasori secara halus untuk lebih menghayati keberadaan alam di fic ini, sehingga bisa menyatu dengan keindahan yang sesungguhnya.

Oh, saya mulai kecanduan filsafat! Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar punya image yang pas dengan periode Romantik! Terutama Sasori, karena aura melankolisnya. –meluk Sasori- Untuk Deidara sendiri, menurut saya, banyak kesamaan prinsip dengan **periode Barok** juga, tapi saya bakal menjelaskan periode ini di chapter 4. Kalian akan tahu kenapa Deidara menghargai segala sesuatu yang fana dan tidak abadi, sesuai dengan image periode Barok yang menggambarkan,"Hidup itu singkat dan rapuh."

Oke, sekian untuk chapter ini. Kita bakal jumpa di chapter 4, chapter terakhir. Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, pertanyaan ditunggu lewat **review**, lho.

Ja matta!


	4. Semesta Kedua

**Dua Sisi Dunia**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Summary**: Kefanaan, sesuatu yang berdiri di sisi terdalam dari dunia seni milik Deidara. Prinsip itu harus dikonfrontasi oleh perspektif keabadian seni yang dianut oleh Sasori. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun sebenarnya saling mengisi dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak terputus. Tapi, ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat…

**Pairing**: Sasori/Deidara. Dua jiwa seniman yang bersinar dalam spektrum warna mereka masing-masing.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam karakter-karakter kreasinya dan menggerakkan mereka dengan seutas benang yang tak tampak. _Sophie's World_ (Sofie's Verden) adalah novel filsafat mahakarya **Jostein Gaarder**, yang sukses mengisi benak saya dengan argumen-argumen para filosof brilian yang dituangkan dengan lincah lewat novel ini. Novel ini membuat saya _berpikir_. Penjelasan Filosofi saya rangkum dari buah pikiran Jostein Gaarder yang jenius.

Dan yang terpenting, Sasori dan Deidara tetap saling memiliki, bahkan dalam kematian –dodges rotten tomatoes-. _This fiction is dedicated for my dear senpai_, **GoodBoyTobi** (Rin-chan) _for introducing me to this wonderful pair_! Rin-chan, selamat udah lulus UAN dengan nilai yang baik…saya dedikasikan chapter 4 ini sebagai hadiah dari saya sebagai Kouhai -nyengir-

Ini dia balasan review dari 3 chapter sebelumnya:

**Eu9eni3**: Haha, bingung, ya? Yah, nggak apa, saya juga nggak memaksa pembaca buat mikir jungkir balik soal fic ini, hehe…tapi, kalo dibaca dan dihayati, pasti ngerti, un!

**Faika Araifa**: Senangnya kamu ngerti pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan lewat fic ini. Yap, seni menyatukan segala perbedaan. Indahnya dunia, hoho…Sasori dan Deidara itu benar-benar manis, deh!

**GoodBoyTobi**: Syukurlah, Rin-chan senang dengan progress fic ini. Review, kritik, saran dan _rambling_ dari Rin-chan sangat membantu. Thanks buat inputnya lewat Infantrum dan FS juga. Karakterisasi Sasori dan Deidara nggak melewati standar kewajaran, kan? Mulai sekarang, kita terus saling dukung, senpai! Rin-chan mau baca **Sophie's World**? Akhirnya, racun saya manjur! –disambit- Ok, cover depannya warna merah, dengan tulisan putih 'Dunia Sophie'. Ada gambar abstrak anak perempuan di covernya. Diterbitkan oleh penerbit Mizan. Rin-chan tau, jurusan filsafat di berbagai universitas di dunia memakai buku itu sebagai buku pengantar, lho! Sugoii ne? Happy hunting, sista!

**melissa_as_tenten**: Thanks buat dukungannya lewat review dan Friendster. Saya nepatin janji loh, udah di-update, kan? Eh iya, Anda punya account gak di situs ini? Saya sering ngebaca review Anda, tapi semuanya anonim, hehe…

: Nyaha, thanks, fella. Terharu saya dengan review Anda yang singkat tapi touchy, hehe…ganbatte juga dengan fic Naruto Anda, Pheromones, yang keren itu, ok? Ntar bakal saya review, hoho…

**runaway-dobe**: Lha? Memang fic saya selalu begitu, ya? –garuk-garuk kepala- Hehe, thanks deh. Sasori dan Deidara bukan cuma sekedar pair biasa, mereka itu _soulmate_. Suka SasoDei juga? Yay! Hwaa, nungguin fic Death Note dari saya? Apa fic Light/L bikinan saya segitu nggak nguatin, ya? –narsis mode on- Tunggu aja, lagi diproses. Oh iya, ganbatte juga dengan fic Naruto Anda. Saya belum sempat baca At the Ice Cream Corner, huks…

**Sora Aburame**: Thanks, Sora-chan (boleh saya panggil begini, kan?). Bener kan…SasoDei itu selalu mantap, haha. Diberi Favorites? Yay! –meluk Sora- Aduh, senang benget saya. Eniwei, maksud _Tolkies_ yang kamu sebutin itu apa, yagh? Bingung saya pas kamu nyaranin saya ganti nama, nih.

**IT4CH1neverDies**: Sankyuu…akhir-akhir ini saya ketagihan baca filsafat, dan keranjingan meracuni orang lain supaya ikut tertarik. Bacaan yang berat? Sulit dimengerti? Itulah sisi menantangnya, kawan. Saya senang Anda mau menelaah (duh, bahasanya!) makna dari fic ini. Sasori memang ahli racun, jadi pasti bisa buat penangkal racun dan tau dasar-dasar ninjutsu medis. Saya pakai logika ini karena Sasori itu jenius, bagi dia, apa yang nggak mungkin? Hehe…

**PinkBlue Moonlight**: Thanks buat dukungannya. Prinsip saya, tulisan saya baru bisa disebut berhasil kalo bisa menyentuh hati orang lain. Senangnya, saran saya diterima. Saya udah ngecek fic kamu yang udah diperbaiki. Kalo gitu kan lebih enak ngebacanya, lebih rapi. Hwaa, you've declared yourself as my fangirl? I'm flattered! Jadi merasa harus berusaha lebih baik lagi, nih.

Bagi pembaca yang juga ngikutin **Nakama**, sekarang udah sampai di chapter 3. Update untuk chapter 4 diusahakan secepat mungkin setelah penulisan fic ini selesai, maaf bagi yang kelamaan nunggu –disambit-

Akhirnya, kita sampai di chapter terakhir. Setelah aura chapter sebelumnya kental dengan _fluff_, kali ini _angst_ mulai mengambil alih. Chapter ini berhubungan erat dengan 3 chapter sebelumnya, terutama chapter 3. Tirai pertunjukan terakhir telah diangkat dan dimulailah momen-momen terakhir mereka berdua…

_Enjoy_!

* * *

"…_seluruh keindahan yang mengelilingi kita suatu hari akan musnah."_

"_Memang benar. Sungguh sedih menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang abadi."_

-_**Alberto Knox**_ & _**Sophie Amundsen**_- (Tentang ciri khas **Periode Barok**, sekitar abad ke 17 di Eropa)

Dikutip dari _Sophie's World_, halaman 249, oleh **Jostein Gaarder**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Semesta Kedua**

**-**

_Keabadian seperti apakah yang bermakna?_

_Awal tanpa akhir di dunia nyata_

_Atau eksistensi yang bertahan menantang masa?_

_Dalam dirimu berwujud misteri keduanya_

_Kau lebur batas dan kekangan hingga kutemukan jawabnya_

_Saat jemari terjalin, bertolak menuju semesta kedua_

_Satu utopia kekal untuk mimpi-mimpi_

_Di mana sayap harapan dapat membubung tinggi_

_Untuk jiwa yang merindukan dunia abadi_

**-**

-Sasori to Deidara no Shi (Syair Sasori dan Deidara)-

Siklus alam telah memutar roda takdir.

Cerianya musim semi harus rela digusur limpahan sinar yang menjadi keanggunan musim panas. Dedaunan menguning dan rumput meranggas, kulit memerah karena sengatan panas, serta langit biru cerah yang dihiasi gradasi keemasan dan lembayung kala senja menghampiri—tidak ketinggalan dengan angin semilir yang enggan bertiup. Meski begitu, musim panas tetap saja menjadi momen yang patut dinikmati. Sebanding dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan, langit juga lebih bermurah hati untuk menunjukkan kerlip-kerlip bintang hingga pijarnya dapat diabadikan oleh kedua mata dari mulai malam hingga fajar merekah.

Untuk alasan itu pulalah, Deidara masih saja betah memandangi bentangan langit malam saat ini, menggunakan properti yang paling lazim untuk menemukan titik sudut pandang terluas: jendela kamar. Dalam diam mengagumi keindahan yang berwujud di sana dengan tak putus-putusnya. Padahal waktu sudah bergeser hingga tengah malam. Bahkan, dia tidak ambil pusing terhadap misi yang akan mereka jalankan besok. Biasanya misi seperti itu akan berlangsung dalam tempo singkat saja, tidak berdaya apa-apa di bawah imbas serangan miliknya.

Suara deritan dan gesekan seprai yang berasal dari tempat tidur membuatnya menolehkan kepala.

Sasori terbaring gelisah, pahatan di wajahnya membentuk garis-garis keras. Tangan kanannya menggenggam seprai linen putih sampai kusut.

"Sasori no Danna?" panggil Deidara, setengah khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Shinobi berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur, lalu duduk di tepi sisi yang ditiduri Sasori.

Walau suara-suara malam yang ditingkahi langkah-langkah angin masih saja menderu di luar sana, sayup-sayup Deidara mendengar rintihan dengan nada memilukan.

"_Ke—kenapa? Tidak mungkin ini nyata—bagaimana bisa?"_

"Sasori no Danna?"

Sudah lebih mendesak dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga, seolah direnggut dari alam mimpi dengan satu sentakan, kedua mata Sasori terbuka, nanar menatap langit-langit kamar. Napasnya memburu, desahannya tidak teratur, panjang, pendek. Menarik dan menghembus. Tangannya menopang tubuh saat di beringsut duduk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kedua bola mata Deidara yang masih saja berpendar, bahkan dalam temaram penetrasi sinar.

"Oh," ucapnya spontan, nyaris berkesan impulsif,"Rupanya kau."

Terdengar lega? Mungkin saja, tapi bagi Deidara, itu sama tidak meyakinkannya.

"Kelihatannya Sasori no Danna bermimpi buruk, un," lontar Deidara tanpa segan-segan,"Melihat reaksi Danna, tebakanku pasti benar, un."

Sasori memalingkan wajah. Entah apa maksudnya, namun Deidara menduganya sebagai isyarat untuk tidak mengungkit hal ini lagi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan, un. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya Sasori no Danna mengalami hal seperti ini, un." Sejenak dia berdiam, mencari-cari jejak yang tertinggal di wajah Sasori. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan misi yang diperintahkan Ketua kepada kita, un? Bagaimanapun, untuk menangkap Ichibi, Sasori no Danna harus kembali menapaki jalan menuju desa yang telah ditinggalkan, Sunagakure, un."

Intonasi dan tekanan pada suara Sasori serta merta menegang. "Tidak perlu lagi untuk mengingatkanku akan misi besok. Kita berdua akan melaksanakannya sesuai rencana, habis perkara. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mimpi, pertanda atau omong kosong apa pun yang ada di benakmu."

Deidara mengangkat alis, pertanda keraguan. "Tidakkah Sasori no Danna merasakan sesuatu, un? Sunagakure pernah menjadi tempat Danna bernaung sebelum bergabung di Akatsuki, bukan begitu, un? Pasti membangkitkan kenangan saat kembali ke sana, un."

"Shinobi bukan alat yang bisa diperbudak oleh perasaan," ujar Sasori parau, mulai jengah.

Semenjak mereka berdua berusaha untuk menghargai esensi seni dalam perspektif masing-masing di musim semi lalu, Deidara sepertinya semakin mahir untuk membaca semua kata-kata yang tersirat di balik sikap Sasori. Ragu maupun rikuh tidak ada dalam kamus shinobi bermata biru cemerlang itu, dan Sasori tahu betul bagaimana Deidara bertindak menanggapi gertakannya—dia malah semakin ingin tahu dan secara tidak terduga membuat Sasori mengaku kalau ada sesuatu yang salah.

Biasanya ritual ini diakhiri dengan satu seringai puas dari Deidara, disusul satu gerutuan dari Sasori—biasanya memerintahkannya untuk tutup mulut—namun tetap ditanggapi santai oleh partnernya dengan kata-kata,"_Begitu lebih baik, un. Apa susahnya berterus terang untuk hal sederhana seperti itu, un_?"

Deidara memang menjadi dirinya sendiri, dibawah situasi apa pun dia tidak akan mengubah haluan atau prinsip. Namun, lambat laun, dia mulai bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa terucap oleh Sasori, semakin mahir menarik sisi manusiawi yang selalu mati-matian dibungkamnya, hingga terkadang Sasori merasa berada di dunia berbeda; hidup di semesta lain dimana luka-luka batin yang tertoreh bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan membuka hati untuk—seperti yang pernah dikatakan ibunya—membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk dan menerangi setiap celah yang pernah disentuh oleh kegelapan.

Justru kenyataan ini yang membuat Sasori takut. Belum lekang dari ingatannya bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi rapuh di kala dia mengizinkan hatinya untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain. Segalanya menjadi rentan dan goyah di saat yang bersamaan jika dia tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri—terlebih jika memutuskan untuk _mencintai_.

Bukan keputusan yang mudah untuk seseorang sepertinya.

Bimbang saat melewati saat-saat sekarang, apakah semuanya hanya ilusi? Mungkin saja suatu hari dia mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari kalau semua hanyalah delusi, padahal hatinya sudah terlanjur bertaut pada alam imagi sempurna yang perlahan dipahat dari bongkahan keping-keping harapan.

Bukan tidak ingin. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa.

"Aku juga berpendapat sama, un," Deidara menyetujui.

"Hidup tidak bisa dijalani hanya dengan bertumpu pada perasaan, karena pahitnya dunia shinobi memaksa kita untuk membunuh hati dan menyangkal nurani. Tidak ada kesejukan sama sekali di dunia yang keras ini, dan kau tidak bisa berharap lebih dari itu, Deidara," sambung Sasori lagi. Pahit, tanpa usaha untuk menutup-nutupi.

Deidara berjengit. Hampir tidak kentara, tapi jelas ada sesuatu dalam kata-kata itu yang mengganggunya.

"Memang benar shinobi tidak boleh mengutamakan emosi, tapi apa Sasori no Danna menolak mengakui hati sendiri, un? Bila memang begitu, apa artinya semua hal yang pernah Danna lakukan selama ini, un?" tanya Deidara menuntut bertubi-tubi. "Semua prinsip di balik seni yang Danna ucapkan, apa semua itu hanya kebohongan, un?"

Sasori akhirnya menatap Deidara kembali, terhanyut oleh pertanyaan yang tidak diduga sebelumnya. Alisnya bertaut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'semua hal yang pernah kulakukan' dan 'kebohongan?"

Deidara mulai berargumen. "Sasori no Danna pernah mengatakan kalau seni yang telah tercipta menyimpan figur seseorang yang berharga di masa lalu, yang akan selalu dikenang, un. Bukankah itu berarti Sasori no Danna tetap saja mewujudkan perasaan akan orang itu ke dalam elemen hidup yang paling vital, un?"

Rangkaian kata yang hendak dilontarkan Sasori mendadak layu, lumpuh kehilangan makna, kontras dengan kebenaran yang disodorkan Deidara saat ini.

"Dan juga…," suaranya sesaat mengabur, bagai terkoyak antara dua pilihan yang berat,"Semua hal—segala sesuatu yang pernah Danna lakukan untukku, apa itu juga tidak berarti, un?"

Kaget bercampur takluk, Sasori memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Membiarkan pertanyaan yang menghunjam ke dasar hatinya melintas pergi.

Tersisih oleh penolakan kenyataan, Deidara memutuskan untuk mundur. "Lupakan saja, un," katanya pelan, hanya menyisakan bayang tipis kecewa di baliknya. Dia mengubur tubuhnya rapat-rapat di bawah lindungan selimut, memunggungi Sasori yang tidak bisa mencegah.

"Deidara…"

Menyebut namanya seperti merangkum kembali keping-keping emosi yang terserak. Sulit, tapi menawarkan air penawar dahaga yang mampu menetes di retakan gurun emosi yang kering kerontang.

"Jangan dipikirkan, un. Aku memang naif, mencoba mengerti apa yang tidak mungkin kujangkau, un…"

Sasori hanya bisa mengutuki diri dalam hati. Mencaci-maki egoisme yang tidak kunjung pudar. Merutuk akan keangkuhannya untuk mengaku.

Ketika napas pendek-pendek Deidara sudah berubah menjadi irama naik turun yang stabil dalam tidur, Sasori bangkit menuju meja kerjanya dan kembali bekerja hingga pagi menjelang. Mewujudkan puncak frustasinya dalam seni, melarikan semua rasa bersalah yang menghantui. Meski seberapa keras dia menggerus sang rasa, tetaplah tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan tatapan kecewa dari bola mata paling indah yang pernah diabadikan benaknya sejak saat itu.

* * *

Rencana telah disusun sempurna. Semua instrumen yang kira-kira diperlukan sudah dibawa sebagai bentuk pertahanan menghadapi musuh—dan yang terutama—demi menangkap target yang telah menyita perhatian pemimpin organisasi. Fisik sudah dipersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari, diperkuat oleh tatanan mental yang harus bertahan menyikapi kesulitan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi.

Semua terlihat tanpa celah dan cacat. Bagaimanapun, merupakan penghinaan pribadi bagi seorang perfeksionis jenius seperti Sasori bila menemukan noda di komposisi permainan pikiran yang dibanggakannya. Semua masalah yang mengancam kelangsungan hidup harus dapat diselesaikan secara eksak.

"Siap berangkat?" tanya Sasori kaku. Bagaimanapun, dia telah mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi kali ini. Tapi, entah mengapa pernyataan maaf tetap tidak bisa menambal suasana tidak enak yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Baik secara hiperbola maupun litotes, merangkai ucapan maaf jauh lebih rumit dari kedengarannya.

Deidara memasang topi jeraminya sebelum menjawab,"Tentu saja, un. Sasori no Danna sendiri juga harus bersiap, setelah sekian lama berpisah akan kembali menjejaki desa tempat kelahiran Danna, un."

Dengus mencela, tapi bukan tanpa setitik kelegaan. Sasori tidak ahli membaca suasana hati, tapi setidaknya Deidara sudah terdengar sedikit lebih baik. Insiden kecil kemarin pasti hanya letupan emosi semata, pikirnya. "Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan. _Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana_."

Namun, hidup bukan sesuatu yang bisa diprediksi sampai ke detil terkecil. Tidak bisa selalu tepat sesuai rumus.

Prediksi meleset. Spekulasi tidak mengenai sasaran. Kalkulasi condong ke arah yang tidak diharapkan, membentuk suatu pola yang berujung pada satu kata: kegagalan.

Deidara kehilangan dua tangannya sebagai penopang vital serangan.

Kegagalan terakhir adalah yang paling mengguncang keseimbangan hidup yang mulai dirancangnya dari fondasi terdalam.

Sasori tewas mengenaskan, mengkhianati filosofi yang dianutnya tentang keabadian. Meninggalkan Deidara yang terlarut dalam malam-malam yang dirajam beribu tanda tanya.

* * *

Kalau tidak terikat kontrak kerja yang tiba-tiba dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Tobi, Deidara pasti sudah menggebahnya jauh-jauh.

Terdengar debum langkah kaki saat anak tangga pasrah diinjak oleh tapak-tapak sepatu. Diiringi amarah dan kejengkelan yang semakin memuncak karena campuran rasa sakit di kedua tangan dan frustasi yang memuncak. Dia ingin segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menemukan kembali kewarasan yang sempat hilang dibawa arus angin topan yang bersinonim dengan misi.

"Deidara-senpai! Tungguuuu… !" pekik Tobi panik, berlari-lari kecil menyusul Deidara yang menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan angin.

"Berisik, un!" bentak Deidara garang sebagai respon. Tangannya masih terasa sakit akibat pengaruh pengobatan yang dilakukan Pein dan Konan—menggunakan metode yang sanggup membuat seorang shinobi yang paling tangguh pun menjerit—memang sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi, proses yang tidak singkat benar-benar menipiskan kesabarannya.

Deidara meraih kunci kamar dari saku jubahnya dan membuka gerendel pintu. Tobi tiba tepat waktu saat Deidara menghempaskan pintu kamar, membuat wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng membentur pintu dengan keras. Tobi terjengkang sampai di pinggir tangga. Deidara yang nyaris menyalakan lampu kamar berbalik, mendengus tidak sabar.

"Deidara-senpai! Buka pintunya, Tobi mau masuk," mohon Tobi memelas. "Tobi mengantuk dan ingin tidur…"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mengerahkan segenap kumpulan udara yang berhasil dirangkum oleh paru-parunya,"Tempatmu bukan disini, un! Tidur di kamar lain saja, un," perintah Deidara, nyaris putus asa menghadapi keriangan Tobi.

"Senpai… mulai sekarang kita partner, kan?" Tobi tetap melanjutkan aksi memelasnya,"Izinkan Tobi masuk... Deidara-senpai… !"

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, terdengar teriakan Kakuzu dari lantai bawah. "Deidara, suruh Tobi tutup mulut, kalau tidak aku akan ke atas untuk _membereskannya_!"

Lantai tempat mereka berpijak bergetar mengerikan, kemudian diam.

Tobi mengecilkan suaranya, merosot hingga terduduk di depan pintu kamar. Dia mengetuk pintu. Sekali, dua kali. Deidara bergeming, tidak menjawab.

Lunglai karena letih, Tobi bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelum menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, dia berkata,"Selamat tidur, senpai…"

Saat tempat tidur menjadi pelabuhan terakhir untuk melepas lelah, tubuh Deidara langsung bereaksi karena sengatan dingin yang tidak familiar di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya mencari-cari, menggapai-gapai sosok yang dia tahu tidak ada di sana mulai malam ini. Berusaha menghadirkan sisa-sisa perwujudan Sasori yang masih melekat di kamar itu. Namun, yang ada tetap jejeran material mati tidak bernyawa, mengelilingi Deidara dalam kesunyian.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibirnya, namun lebih tepat disebut ironi daripada ungkapan kegembiraan. Semua terasa begitu kosong.

"_Untuk merasakan dan meresapi arti keabadian, kau hanya perlu memahami setiap hal tidak hanya lewat indra, tapi juga lewat hati. Kemudian tanpa kau sadari, hatimu akan berbicara jauh lebih terang dari yang pernah kau rasakan. Menyuguhkan jawaban yang paling hakiki di balik semua kepalsuan."_

"Sasori no Danna berbohong, un," putusnya dalam suara rendah. "Keabadian apanya, un? Semuanya tetap saja berlalu begitu cepat, un. Begitu juga keberadaan Sasori no Danna di dunia ini, un. Tidak ada yang namanya imortalitas, semua hal tetap berwujud eksistensi yang fana, un. Hanya seperti ledakan singkat yang lenyap ditelan waktu, un," katanya getir. Marah sekaligus kecewa. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, hanya ingin mengerti kebenaran yang Danna katakan padaku sejak lama, un."

Menyerah, Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya. Ketika dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju jendela kamar, kakinya terantuk sesuatu…

Menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur hingga dagunya nyaris membentur lantai.

Sebaris umpatan. Sekali pengecekan terhadap prospek lengannya yang kritis. Sampai kemudian dia menyadari benda _apa_ yang mengganggu poros keseimbangannya.

Deidara berlutut untuk memungutnya. Temaram cahaya perak rembulan menerobos lewat jendela; menerangi ruangan dengan sinar redup, tapi tidak menghalangi Deidara untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

Kedua mata biru cemerlangnya melebar, terlarut oleh ketidakpercayaan yang memuncak.

Sebuah boneka.

Alisnya berkerut heran. _Bukankah Sasori no Danna telah membawa semua boneka yang bisa digunakannya untuk bertarung_?

Setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama, pemahaman menghantamnya, menyerbu kesadarannya secara bertubi-tubi.

Boneka itu adalah perlambang _dirinya_.

Tidak salah lagi. Boneka kayu berukuran kira-kira separuh panjang lengan, dengan pahatan kontur wajah yang sempurna. Hidung yang mancung. Alis yang tinggi. Mata yang ekspresif… dan… rambut pirang keemasan. Dilapisi oleh secarik kain yang dibentuk Sasori sehingga persis seperti jubah Akatsuki yang biasa mereka pakai.

Sehelai kertas yang terselip meluncur dari sela-sela jubah. Dengan tangan gemetar, Deidara meraihnya dan membaca:

_**Sekarang, pertanyaan itu tidak akan bisa kujawab. Tapi, kuharap kau mau menunggu…hingga aku bisa berdamai dengan hatiku sendiri**_.

Kenapa? Kenapa kebenaran selalu tiba di saat dunianya terasa nyaris mati?

Suara dalam Sasori yang sangat ingin dia dengar bergaung di kepala; menguraikan kata-kata pengakuan yang dulu dibaginya di suatu pagi musim semi yang indah.

"_Seni yang kupunya… menyimpan setiap momen-momen berharga yang sudah berlalu, mengabadikannya hingga tidak habis digerus waktu. Figur seseorang yang berharga di masa lalu—yang kenangan akannya terus kubawa ke masa depan…"_

"Sasori no Danna… apa ini artinya dia membawa sosok diriku dengannya ke masa depan—ke kehidupan kedua yang kini dijalaninya, un? Mustahil—inikah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang pernah kuajukan padanya, un?"

Jawaban tidak datang dari udara kosong. Biarpun dia diam menunggu. Namun, entah mengapa sebabnya, nuraninya berbisik pelan, menerjemahkan isyarat yang tidak pernah bisa dibaca Deidara sebelum ini,"_Baginya, kau sudah menjadi orang yang berharga, menjadi seni yang rindu diwujudkannya ke dalam dunia nyata_…"

Kertas berisi kata-kata terakhir Sasori dicengkramnya sampai kusut. Deidara lalu meraih boneka yang dibuatkan Sasori untuknya, merengkuh jawaban final Sasori hingga mendekat ke dadanya yang terasa sesak karena luapan emosi. Jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping menekan benda itu kuat-kuat, seolah dengan cara itu nyeri yang mendera bisa melebur dengan sendirinya.

Alih-alih reda, Deidara malah merasakan genangan mengkristal yang sejak tadi menggumpal di sudut matanya mulai mengalir turun, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah air mata yang jatuh berderai tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Lagipula, dia tidak peduli. Asal bisa membuat kepedihan ini sirna.

Saat itu, ditemani kesunyian yang tunduk pada duka, bibirnya hanya bisa berartikulasi sebaris kata, tertahan oleh isakan.

"Sasori no Danna…"

Deidara menangis tanpa suara, membiarkan kepergian Sasori menghunjam dadanya, sepanjang malam. Meratapi kehilangan salah satu dari dua sisi dunianya yang paling berharga.

* * *

Segala sesuatu pasti mempunyai awal dan akhir.

Begitu juga kehidupan.

Di tangan dingin seorang Uchiha terakhir, dia menggantungkan sisa-sisa terakhir napasnya. Teriakan panik dari Tobi hanya terdengar samar-samar menyambangi kedua telinga—disapu desau angin kala tubuhnya yang rapuh melengkung indah sebelum menyentuh tanah. Semua realita mengabur—berganti sesosok bayangan—memanggilnya dari kejauhan…

Perlahan, segala hal di sekelilingnya terasa menyusut. Semua. Kecuali satu.

"_Deidara_…"

Dan dia tidak mungkin salah. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya kembali memanggil, seolah menunggu. Seolah terus menanti.

"_Lama sekali. Kau tahu, aku benci menunggu_…"

Deidara telah menemukan jawabnya. Kefanaan memang membayangi setiap ciptaan di alam semesta, namun keabadian juga telah menanti di ujung jalan—keabadian yang terdapat pada kehidupan setelah kematian.

Sasori telah menjawab Deidara dengan caranya.

Deidara menutup mata, bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum yang damai. Merelakan setiap elemen tubuhnya kembali bersatu dalam lingkaran Jiwa Dunia.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" _

_Kali ini, tanpa nada getir dalam suaranya. Isyarat kesungguhan tersirat di balik setiap kata._

_Deidara mengerahkan segenap kebenaran yang rindu untuk diucapkannya sejak lama. Dia menatap kedua mata Sasori yang menyala-nyala dan berkata,"Karena saat bersama Sasori no Danna, aku tidak akan pernah tersesat, un."_

_Perasaan hangat menjalar di telapak tangannya saat Sasori menautkan jemari mereka, menggenggamnya erat._

"_Kau yakin? Kita berada di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda."_

_Deidara mengangguk. Sasori mulai melangkah, membimbingnya. "Kali ini, kita jelajahi semesta kedua, di mana keabadian yang sesungguhnya berada."_

_Dua sosok itu berjalan menjauh. Terus melintas pergi. Langkah kaki mereka ringan berayun dalam irama yang sama. Menyelami pesona sisi dunia yang lain dengan jemari bertaut erat._

_Selamanya, dalam tuntunan tangan Takdir._

**Owari**

**

* * *

Author's note**: Yaaaay!! Selesai juga! Hurrah! Senin, 16 Juni 2008 pukul 22.10 malam, saya berhasil memenuhi challenge dari Rin-chan, (**GoodBoyTobi**) senpai yang udah berjasa banget karena telah menarik saya untuk mendalami _fandom_ yang indah ini. Nggak tahu mau nulis apa lagi, seharian _brainstorming_ habis-habisan, mikirin gimana sebaiknya nulis ending fic ini. Ternyata, memang jadinya Death Fic untuk Sasori dan Deidara, ya. Mereka berdua memang mati, sih…tapi juga 'hidup' dengan cara yang berbeda. Kematian hanya jembatan menuju dunia kedua. Sempat nggak tega untuk ngebuat _scene_ yang sedih, itu bagian yang berat untuk didalami! –jedutin kepala ke keyboard- Jangan salahkan saya karena suasana _scene_ terakhir, inilah pengaruh langsung karena muter lagu-lagu melankolis: _Caged Bird_ (DNAngel), _Ache of My Heart_ (Prince of Tennis) dan yang paling menyayat, _Nakushita Kotoba_ (Naruto) hehe…

Ok, kita mulai pelajaran filsafat terakhir. Filosofi ini sangat cocok dengan karakteristik jiwa Deidara, maka, saya ekspos tentang **Periode Barok**. Periode ini berlangsung sekitar abad ke 17 di Eropa.

Kata '**Barok**' berasal dari kata-kata yang dipakai untuk menggambarkan sebentuk mutiara abstrak. Seni khas **Periode Barok** ditandai dengan _ketidakberaturan_. Dalam bidang kesenian, sebuah lukisan dapat menggambarkan dua hal yang bertolak belakang, misalnya kemegahan gaya hidup yang dijalani dihiasi dengan sebuah tengkorak yang sudah memutih. Benar-benar khas Barok bila menggambarkan dalam teks tentang hal-hal yang bersifat _duniawi_, _masa kini_ dan _tentang dunia langit dan akhirat_. Bisa dibilang, periode ini terimbas oleh _paham materialis _(menggemari hal-hal duniawi).

**Periode Barok** ditandai akan kepalsuan, atau sikap yang dibuat-buat. Namun, orang-orang yang hidup di masa itu, terutama para pelaku seni, sangat memperhatikan hakikat _kesementaraan_ dalam segala sesuatu. Ya, _kefanaan_ bukan sesuatu yang harus ditakuti, itu hanyalah bagian dari hidup yang harus dihadapi. Selain itu, di zaman ini juga terdapat perbedaan kelas sosial yang sangat mencolok, misalnya dalam aristokrasi Prancis. Bangunan-bangunan Barok merupakan salah satu ciri pameran kegemilangan, dengan banyaknya celah dan hiasan. Hampir sinonim dengan situasi politik yang penuh intrik, dramatisasi dan pembunuhan yang lumrah-lumrah saja berlangsung.

Bentuk seni yang mendominasi dalam Periode Barok adalah **teater**, yang bukan sebagai sarana hiburan semata, tapi juga mempunyai makna filosofis di balik pendiriannya. Teater melambangkan kehidupan, menunjukkan bagaimana kesombongan manusia menggiringnya kepada kejatuhan dan menampilkan potret keji tentang kelemahan manusia. Semenjak abad ke 17, kalimat "**Hidup itu panggung sandiwara**" semakin meluas hingga tersebar luas sampai sekarang.

Motto Periode Barok diantaranya adalah "**Carpe Diem**" yang berarti "rebut hari ini". Kalimat yang juga tak kalah populernya yaitu "**Memento Mori**" yang berarti "ingatlah bahwa kamu akan mati."

Kalau Sasori mewakili **Periode Romantik** yang cenderung _individualis_ dan _melankolis_, Deidara adalah personifikasi sempurna model **Periode Barok** yang mengagungkan sifat _kesementaraan_ dalam segala hal dengan sikapnya yang lebih _dinamis _dan _flamboyan_. Tapi, perbedaan itu pula yang memperkaya hubungan mereka berdua, hehe…

Nah, gimana? Sudah memahami kaitan antara Deidara dan filosofi **Periode Barok**, kan? Saya nggak tahu apa **Kishimoto-sensei** juga memakai refrensi periode seni seperti ini, tapi kalo memang terbukti iya, syukurlah. Berarti riset saya mendalami karakter mereka nggak sia-sia.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua reviewnya. Masukan dari pembaca semua memberikan letupan energi yang membuat saya terus bertahan untuk menulis hingga chapter terakhir. Kali ini, silahkan **review** untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ya?

Arigatou!


End file.
